mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2399
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2399 Plot: Ronald Grump Builds The Grump Tower Air Date: January 14, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: B, D, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ronald Grump, the Grouch building tycoon, approaches Oscar with a new idea - a two-story can-dominium called "Grump Tower." In exchange for Oscar giving up his property to build the tower, Grump gives him a spot in the tower, as well as three bags of trash. Maria thinks it's a rotten deal, which only encourages Oscar further. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat makes noise with a telephone, typwriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - An Anything Muppet asks another "Is this the D train?" A subway train then arrives, letting out several letter Ds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|“Listen Here, Truck” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word entrada tries to run through a wall, then runs through the entrance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - "Do De Rubber Duck" (all sound effects edited out) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boxer explains the letter "B". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria brings Luis to the newly-constructed Grump Tower. Oscar loves the upgrade and introduces his neighbors - Ronald lives next door, and the third set of cans belongs to the Gruffy family. Oscar even uses his second-floor can as a space for Fluffy and Slimey to live, until Ronald points out a clause in his contract - no pets! Oscar can't bare to part with them and wants the tower torn down. Ronald considers this option...for 40 bags of trash! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, blocks stack and arrange themselves to form zoo cages, arches, and a whole city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A metal crane and a real crane look alike. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria, a rambunctious little girl, sings the alphabet song while an adult gives her instructions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Simon Soundman sounds out the word "call", and then demonstrates some calls of his own - including a bird call, cow call, pig call, and telephone call. (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to lure her cat out from under the chair so she can pick him up. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) falls in love with a painting at the art museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Flying." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Measurin', Measurin'" - a song about tools that are used to measure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ronald wants his trash, but Oscar can't give up his trash; it's all he has. Suddenly, the rest of the adults come by with 20 bags of trash. "And there's more trash where that came from," Maria tells Ronald. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man counts 40 stars at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Every time Ernie tries to recite a poem about the number 12, it switches itself around to the number 21 (and vice versa). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Big Bird points out the different body parts of Dr. J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a laughing man. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The adults and kids count the rest of the trashbags as they walk down Sesame Street. However, when they reach Grump Tower, they find they only have 39. Maria takes Ronald's contract, crumples it up and throws it into a paper bag, making 40 bags of trash! A defeated Ronald sinks into his can. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spinning ENTRADA sign |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Old West: Clementine breaks the bad news to everyone: Bad Bart is coming to town to "give someone what they deserve"! She says he will come when the cow moos four times. They listen for it, and first hear a train toot four times, then a dog bark four times, and finally the cow. Bad Bart steps into the saloon, looks for the bartender, and reminds him that last week, he ordered sarsaparilla, but the bartender didn't have it, so he went to another town to get it, and kept him waiting. Bad Bart forgot to pay the bartender for it, so he gives the bartender what he deserves: some coins. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Snuffy shows Big Bird the cloud costume he's going to wear in his Snufflegarten class's upcoming pageant about the sky, and even sings the song that accompanies it, while Big Bird imagines him as a cloud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: D—Dog Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie and Bert: At night, Ernie gets creative inspiration to write a poem about what he likes, but has trouble with finding a word that rhymes with "dirt". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Three Anything Muppets (including George) individually try to sell lemons, water, and sugar. After all of their businesses fail, the three cooperate to start a lemonade stand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small letter b (ball/bat) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar's can is now restored and the adults try prodding a "thank you" out of him. He mumbles through it and the adults interpret it as a thanks. Mr. Macintosh announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Season 19 Episode Guide